Off to Hogwarts!
by ThatMarvelDemigod
Summary: When the Heroes of Olympus travel to Hogwarts undercover, what will happen? Will people discover their secrets? Only a couple of teachers know! How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore told us that the exchange students came all the way from America, from a secret school for wizardry and witchcraft. He told us that the Americans will be here for a couple of nights before we re-do our 7th year and they have their 1st. He didn't tell us however that they would be staying at Grimmauld Place for those nights. He also didn't tell us that there would be 12 of them coming! 12!

I had been living at Grimmauld Place with what's left of the Order; Ron and Hermione. Although there is some major redecorating needed, it's better than living with the Dursleys, that's for sure. But living with these exchange students for a couple of nights might not be that great. I can only assume that they are snobby Americans who think they are better than everyone else.

I stumbled into the dining room in the morning after a sleep riddled with nightmares. Everyone was sat at the table already and Molly was serving the breakfast with spells whilst telling George and Fred to stop messing with Ginny's hair.(A/N Fred's not dead okay?Just go with it) "Right then!" Molly spoke "Now that everyone's here, I might as well tell you that the Americans will be here in a couple of minutes. I want you all to be nice and just ease up on the questions?" She looked at a thoroughly shocked Hermione before darkening her tone, " These wizards are extremely powerful and have been through more than you can imagine." Her tone went back to normal, "Sorry about that! Eat up!"

I tucked into my bacon and eggs hungrily, though I was slightly worried about the Americans coming in a few minutes, my friends took my mind off it. Soon I was laughing at Hermione who had chocolate milk in her hair. Soon enough however, we heard a knock at the door down the hallway. The Americans were here. Everybody stopped laughing immediately except from the twins who sniggered. "Think positive everyone! Let's make some new friends!" Molly said cheerfully.

I walked down through the door of the dining room and started down the hallway with my friends in tow. Hermione was chatting nervously, and I heard her occasionally say things like; "I wonder if they stand for House Elves rights!" Or; "I do hope they like us!". I rolled my eyes, I only hope I like them! I haven't heard anything about them except from that they are American! We reached the end of the hallway and I rested my hand on the door handle. With,I must admit, much gusto, I swung the door open to reveal all 12 Americans.

The guy in the front had wild hair just like the girl he was holding hands with, but the similarities ended there, the girl had her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail whereas the guy had his short black hair loose. Her eyes were stormy grey and his were sea-green.

Next to them were two guys completely opposite but holding hands. One was tanned, tall and blonde, her looked like an American in movies, but the other boy was pale, short and dark-haired, he flashed me a look that said "you speak to me I'll kill you".

My eyes then swayed to another couple, a short, dark skinned girl with frizzy hair next to a huge buff looking guy with a baby face that didn't suit his body.

Another couple stood close to them, a blonde boy with short hair next to a girl...wow...she was beautiful. Her brown hair was choppy and her eyes seemed to change colour whenever you looked at them. The one boy looked at me goggling and smirked, then kissed the girl on her forehead.

The next couple consisted of a scrawny boy with brown hair who kept making peace signs at us and a girl with almond shaped eyes and caramel hair.

Lastly there was two girls towards the back of the large group. Although they stood next to each other, you could tell they were not in a relationship with one another. One had wild black hair much like the first boys but longer and she had electric blue eyes with a goth look going on. The other girl stood tall and proud, her long brown hair was pulled into a plait at the back of her head and her eyes were a dangerous shade of brown.

They all looked so...intimidating.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I realise that I didn't actually put a authors note or anything on the last chapter because I'll be honest, I forgot to. I should mention now that Dumbledore isn't dead, neither is Tonks, thanks to a request from a commenter. I should also mention that I had a bit of a punctuation error in the last chapter, I meant to but a comma but instead I put a semi-colon! Whoops! I meant to say "what's left of the Order and Ron and Hermione." Is that better? Nice. I feel like this is getting to be a really long not so I'll get on with the Chapter now...

DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the characters in these chapters

Percy

I think it's safe to say that we have had our fair share of adventure, especially Thaila, Nico, Annabeth and I. You'd think people would understand that wouldn't you? Well apparently not. We've been over most of Europe, and now Chiron wants us to go to Britain?!

He disturbed my daily bugging of Annabeth to tell us that we were to go to a random magic school in Britain. He said that Lady Hecate has blessed us to go. He said that we were not supposed to reveal that all twelve of us were Roman and Greek demigods. Of course it would be hard for the Romans and I to hide the tattoos burned into our forearms. We are supposed to be staying with some of the wizards before hand because of travel, Chiron says he trusts these wizards with his life, which seems like a bit of a stretch to me, seeing how vulnerable our lives are. He said that only some of the teachers and adults know who we are.

We were to travel by plane, but I immediately decided against that and I went with Nico and Annabeth on Mrs O' Leary. We were to meet back outside the airport so it seemed like we can on the plane and so a cab could pick us up without them suspecting anything.

~At the airport~

We met the others right outside the airport, they had a Lot of stuff between them, bar Reyna and Thalia though, they knew how to pack. It took a couple of "taxis" to take us to the place we were supposed to be. What was it called again? Oh yeah, 12 Grimmauld Place. Me and Leo had spent most of the cab ride sniggering about that, despite Annabeth and Calypso rolling their eyes constantly. I heard Annabeth mutter "Seaweed Brain" on several occasions.

When we finally got there after paying the cab driver who gave us a dirty look as we got out, I noticed that I could see the building with out a doubt. Didn't Chiron say it was concealed by magic? Must be a blessing thing.

We got to the door and I guess we didn't mean to but we kind of arranged our self in pairs; Annabeth and I, Jason and Piper; Will and Nico... you get the idea. Except from Thalia and Reyna, we were all couples.

I rapped on the door a couple of times. Whilst we waited Annabeth gave me a "Seaweed Brain" smirk and i gave her a "Wise Girl" grin. The door swung open to reveal a group of people.

The boy at the front was shorter than me with green eyes and black hair slightly longer than mine, behind him stood a ginger boy and a brunette with bushy hair. Behind them stood some develish looking twins, a short women and a slightly taller man and a girl with straight hair. All of those people were ginger, probably family? Then next to them stood a short elvish woman with short pixie cut hot pink hair.

They all looked thoroughly shocked to know we exist, let alone to see us.

Okay so this one was a bit short but I just really didn't know what to write! Who's perspective should I write the next chapter in? Please leave a comment and thankyou to the people who have reviewed and followed my story! It really means alot! Peace Out! ThatMarvelDemigod


End file.
